


Movie Night

by Whispering_Void



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Void/pseuds/Whispering_Void
Summary: A short story of Jake and his partner Kelly on one of their first few dates.  Jake gets caught off guard by a sudden request from Kelly as they're watching a movie.





	Movie Night

# Movie Night

### Roomies Collection

  


#### Copyright 2019 - WhisperingVoid

"Take your pants off", Kelly whispered, leaning their head against my neck as they hugged me a little tighter.

We were both laying on the couch in Kelly's apartment. I had treated Kelly to dinner and, in return, they had invited me back to their place for desert and a movie. It was our sixth actual date and not the first one to end with me laying in their arms while we watched a movie. This was, however, the first time that Kelly had suggested anything more than a hug or a light kiss on the forehead.

Feeling my own body freeze with the out-of-the-blue demand, I whispered back, "Hey, we don't need to do anything like that. Remember?"

When I had first started dating Kelly it was openly discussed between us that they were not into sexual activities. Kelly didn't like skin-to-skin contact much and held to the non-binary spectrum so completely that I wasn't even sure what was under their clothes. They had made it very clear to me about what I was "buying into", as they put it, and I was okay with the deal. For me, Kelly was genuinely one of the nicest and most understanding individuals I'd met in a long time. I just wanted in their life.

I felt Kelly pull their right hand back from the hug and run it up the length of my side, ending at my neck. The motion made me shiver with suppressed excitement. When they grabbed a full fist of my hair, pulling it back hard, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat. The mild arousal that was my normal state jumped up several notches.

Kelly's voice was in my ear as they pulled my head to their muzzle, whispering, "Do you like me, Jake?"

"Yes!" I gasped out. They gave my hair another tug causing me to moan low in my throat. My arms didn't know where to go so I just flailed slightly on the couch, squirming as my arousal grew.

"It sounds like you're really enjoying this, Jake. Have you been trying to hide your excitement from me during our dates?" Kelly brought their voice up from a whisper. Their tone was low, hot, and very commanding. I'd never heard them talk like this before and it, alone, sent shivers down my body.

"No I-", my voice was cut-off as Kelly pulled my hair hard enough it stung a little. I quickly changed my answer, gasping out, "Yes! Yes I hid my excitement. But I know you don't want sex an-"

"Who said anything about sex?" Kelly asked, cutting my words off with another tug on my hair while laughing. "Boys, always thinking it has got to be about sex. Now, take your pants off."

My hair was still in the vice-grip of their hand as I struggled to obey the commanding words. My hands seemed to forget how a belt and zipper worked. My struggles only brought more giggles from Kelly as they leaned over my shoulder to watch the progress. Finally I got the zipper to slide down and wiggled the slacks I was wearing under my butt. I flicked my legs, trying to get the pants to slide down farther, past my knees, since I couldn't pull away from Kelly's grip.

"That's good enough sweetie", Kelly purred, kissing the back of my head and letting go of my hair. They placed their hands on my shoulders and shifted, sitting up against the arm of the couch. "Now slide down, lay out with your head in my lap."

Following their orders I wiggled my way down to lay out on the couch. Being tall, my legs ended with one bent up against the back of the couch and the other bent but hanging off the side. My pants stretched between my ankles kept my feet together. Resting my head in their lap, I looked down and saw just how obvious my erection was now through my blue briefs. There was even a noticeable wet mark at the tip, easy to see even in the dim lighting.

"It's a good view sweetie, but I think you're still hiding from me", Kelly giggled, looking down at me with a smile that made my pulse quicken. "Slide your underwear down, just the front. Hook it under your balls, you horny boy."

My brain overloaded with the situation but my hands obeyed eagerly. I slipped my fingers under the band of my undies and peeled them back revealing myself to Kelly. Reaching down to pull my balls up, I let the tight elastic band slip under them. The pressure made me squirm and my erection bounced as my muscles clenched. I looked back up to find Kelly was staring at my cock with the same smile, biting their lower lip.

"You look so beautiful when you let yourself be open, Jake", Kelly said, a tone in their voice I didn't know how to place. They looked back down into my eyes, smirking, and continued, "Start stroking yourself for me, don't be shy. I want you to make yourself feel good while I watch."

They were obviously enjoying me putting on a show so I let my hands drift back to my cock. I kept my eyes on Kelly's face as I ran my palm over the tip of my cock while my other hand held the base tight. The moan that came out of my throat this time was deep, shuddering in my chest. With a palm slick with precum I started to eagerly stroke my cock while looking up at Kelly. My body was already feeling like it was close to an orgasm. Never thinking that I'd get to do something like this with Kelly made it even more arousing than normal masturbation.

Kelly didn't watch me stroke myself. They glanced up every so often but for the majority of time they just smiled down, looking into my eyes. When I moaned or sucked air as my body shivered their eyes lit up with amusement. As I stroked a little faster or changed my grip, they would nod in encouragement to me.

My mind drifted away from any sounds of the movie, still playing, and stopped worrying about how Kelly felt. With each quick, firm stroke of my hand I could feel the pressure building in my body. The precum hadn't stopped flowing, and now the only sounds I was aware of were my panting and the wet strokes of my hand. The pressure suddenly broke, tearing a grunt from my mouth, as an orgasm washed over me.

"Ah! Kelly", I grunted, frantically stroking as I stared into their eyes.

"That's it, Jake. Cum for me", Kelly purred, running their hands through my hair and squeezing.

Shaking from head to toe, I felt my body release itself onto my shirt and over my hands. My back arched and my hands kept stroking as the waves of pleasure pounded through my head. It felt better than I thought possible and lasted longer than usual. By the time I was done, Kelly's face was a blurred smile in my vision. I realized I'd started crying at some point.

"Shh, it's okay. You did so good, that was just perfect", Kelly whispered, as they leaned over my face and smiled. "Just perfect, Jake. Did you enjoy that?"

All I could do was nod. My mind was floating somewhere in space and I couldn't find words. Kelly seemed to pick up on that and they just kept whispering encouraging words to me. The tears slid down my muzzle even though I didn't know why I was crying and I just relaxed into the afterglow. Kelly continued to slowly stoke my hair and face, just smiling with that beautiful smile of theirs.

After my breathing slowed down, Kelly helped me prop myself up and pull my shirt off. We used the shirt to wipe down my cock, which was still slightly erect, and my hands. When I asked if I should shower, Kelly told me I could later and pulled me back into their lap. Their hands went back to softly stroking my hair and I closed my eyes, tired as if we actually just had sex.

"Thank you. You didn't have too", I mumbled, being put to sleep by the gentle pets.

"Shh, sweetie. I didn't do anything we didn't both enjoy", Kelly whispered back. "You seemed to really like taking orders. I can do that for you. We'll talk more later, just rest for now while we finish the movie."

The lids of my eyes didn't seem to want to open as I listened to their soothing voice. I fell asleep with the movie sounds continuing in the back-ground, Kelly's hands petting my head, and the soft sound of their breathing relaxing me.

**Author's Note:**

> About
> 
> The Roomies collection is near and dear to my heart. Focusing on three main characters, I explore some of the day-to-day sexual (and non-sexual) fun these friends have. You can tell these were written before I really bothered to focus on what the characters looked like. So from an author's standpoint, you are welcome to imagine them in any way that helps bring the story to life for you!  
>  Feedback always welcome.


End file.
